


Fallout Equestria: Nightfall

by CredenceTheDemon



Category: Fallout: Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bat Ponies, Bisexual Female Character, Death, Drugs, Fallout Equestria - Freeform, Gun Violence, Kkat is a legend, Minor Character Death, Multi, Spin off story, Swearing, Tags May Change, Violence, Wow Midnight is a common name in the Fallout Equestria universe huh, fanfic of a fanfic, just for fun, yet another stable dweller story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredenceTheDemon/pseuds/CredenceTheDemon
Summary: Midnight Masterpiece is a artist that spends her time in stable fifty seven creating and occasionally flying around the stables obstacle course.However when her stable gets invaded this socially awkward pony is forced to leave her comfortable life and venture out into the wasteland, where she finally finds out what life is really like out there, and how dangerous it really is.Can this innocent artist survive the wasteland? Or will she break?





	Fallout Equestria: Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of these, and I know it will never even compare to the original, but I just did it for fun, plus I had a few ideas here and there for writing this, so I thought ‘why the fuck not’, even if this gets ignored writing this is just so fun! 
> 
> Thank you Kkat for making Fallout Equestria and inspiring so many people!
> 
> And thank you Somber for starting the Fallout Equestria spin off trend

In a little town inhabited by ponies, griffons and zebras alike, a golden unicorn mare with a sunset orange mane looked at her two foals playing, the cheerful smiles on their faces filled her heart with a mix of happiness and sorrow, happiness because of how happy her children were in that very moment, and sorrow because she knew those moments would soon become an ancient memory, the war against the zebras had been going on for a while now and for all she knew a mega spell could hit them at anytime, it wasn’t a matter of if, it was more of a matter of when with how things were currently going.  
It’s not fair she thought, she wanted her children to live a long happy life on the surface, and they couldn’t even have that, all because of the greed and lust for violence of others.

She sighed in frustration, ‘suppose there’s nothing I can do but live the days I have left’ she murmured grimly.  
A knock on the door interrupted the little pity party she was having, ‘huh who could that be?’, she trotted over to the door and telekinetically opened it, a beige earth pony with a black mane stood outside, ‘greetings miss, I’ve come to say congratulations! You and your children have been preselected into stable fifty seven!’, a mix of shock relief and happiness seemed to fill her entire being, this was quiet possibly the best news she’d heard all day, ‘oh, I, thank you sir you have no idea how much this means to me!’ she couldn’t stop a few tears of joy from running down her face, oh how she wished her husband was still here to hear this, unfortunately he insisted on helping the cause by joining the steel rangers, aside from that she was just happy her children weren’t doomed to die, ‘I can tell this means the world to you miss’ she didn’t bother to correct him, he didn’t know she was married, besides she was way too happy to get all technical, ‘now could you please tell me you and your children’s names, and about any sort of mental or physical disabilities you may or may not have’, she nodded, ‘Sunrise Symphony’, her former name had been Sunrise Melody, ‘I haven’t had any sort of disability in my life, my oldest is Eclipse’ she pointed at the dark blue unicorn filly with a white mane who was playing with a golden earth pony colt whose mane matched hers, ‘and my youngest is Solaris, neither of them have any sort of mental or physical disability’, the buck nodded ‘wonderful wonderful, thank you very much for your time Sunrise, I hope Stable Tec is able to assist you in the future, well enjoy the rest of your day’, she smiled at the buck and waved him goodbye.

A smile broke out across her face, for the first time since the war started she finally felt like everything was going to be alright, she relaxed onto the sofa before levitating the remote and switching the TV on, ‘hello Mrs Symphony’, a refined robotic voice came from her households Mr Handy, who she affectionately named Sir Helps-a-Lot, ‘you’re looking cheerier than the past few days’, the hovering robot offered her a coffee he held in one of his many arms, she politely took it from him and levitated it close to her muzzle, ‘well I just heard some great news!’, she beamed, Sir Helps-A-Lot hovered closer in interest, ‘really? Oh do tell me, um if you want to that is’, Sunrise chuckled at his curiosity, ‘well Helps, you’re not going to believe it, but we just got accepted into stable fifty seven!’ she said with glee, the robots eyes widened ‘oh my that is brilliant!’, then something seemed to occur to him, ‘do you think they’ll let me in, I mean after years of helping you I really wouldn’t want to risk the possibility of never seeing you again’, the golden mare would have hugged him if it weren’t for the magical flame keeping him off the ground, Sir Helps-A-Lot had become more like a family member rather than just a robot that does most of the cleaning to pretty much everyone who lived in this house, ‘of course they would, I’d never leave you behind, besides there’s a chance we won’t even need to use the stables, they were only built for the worse case scenario after all’, she tried to reassure him, but his gaze was on the TV ‘about that Mrs Symphony...’, Sunrise turned her attention towards the screen, and what she saw scared the life out of her,

‘ALERT ALERT! The zebras are attacking! They’re going to drop a Balefire Mega-spell in approximately twenty minutes! Get to the stable now!’ 

The announcement made her blood run cold, ‘h-how things were finally looking up and now this happens!?’ she was frozen, ‘Sunrise!’ Sir Helps-A-Lot yelled at the shocked mare snapping her out of it, ‘you must get the children to safety NOW!’ that caught her attention ‘Eclipse and Solaris, they don’t know what the hell’s going on’, she rushed outside and didn’t hesitate to wrap both of them in telekinesis as she ran towards the stable, sirens resonated across the land, the swarm of panicking ponies zebras and griffons was hard to navigate through, any questions her children asked were ignored as she ran as fast as she could to the stable.  
The stable door seemed to open far too slowly for the panicking crowd, once it did they rushed in, ‘mommy what’s going on?’ Sunrise’s kids asked once more, she started to regret hiding anything to do with the war from them, at the time she just didn’t want them to be as miserable as she was, and she didn’t want to ruin their chances of making friends with zebras, she didn’t want them to think all zebras were like that, a large group of bad zebras shouldn’t define every zebra in the world, as she looked at the suburban town she called home the thought that she may never see it again saddened her, ‘we’re moving into the stable sweethearts, this is our new home’, Solaris tilted his head ‘but why?’, she didn’t need to answer as planes zoomed overhead  
‘GET IN! NOW!’ she yelled once again picking them up in a telekinetic field and rushing into the stable.

Once they were in the safety of the stable Sunrise dropped her kids onto the metal floors of stable fifty seven, she could hear the door closing when she suddenly remembered,  
‘Sir Helps-A-Lot’, before she could say anything the stable door shut with a hiss and a bang, she just told him she wouldn’t leave him behind, and she went back on her word, she didn’t even have time to mope as the bombs hit and caused tremors to be felt all throughout the stable, Eclipse and Solaris clung to their mother, ponies, griffons and zebras lay low, some covering their ears.

It seemed like forever before the tremors finally stopped.  
Shaken and afraid everyone seemed to be in silent agreement that the surface was now uninhabitable, this was their new home, this was the start of their new life in stable fifty seven.


End file.
